Jimmy's Valentine
by Mr. Average
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Jimmy is determined to get the girl of his dreams. And it's not who you think. J/L Slight one-sided J/C Alternate eding and sequel preveiw added 2-29-08 Now with 20% of your reccomended daily dose of J/C and implied S/L.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Valentine's Day! This is a little one-shot for V-Day. I was going to post this last year, but I couldn't access the internet the week of Valentine's Day so I had to wait a year to post it. Anyway, this is Jimmy/Libby, and implied Carl/Elkie with a little one-sided Jimmy/Cindy. I will not accept flames, especially about my choice of pairings. I like Jimmy/Cindy as much as the next author. I just wanted to do something different. Also, this is my first Jimmy Neutron fic, but hopefully it'll be good. Finally, there will be a brief reference to the episode "My Big Fat Spy Wedding" Finally, I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Nickelodeon and DNA Productions do. The song "Dilemma" belongs to Nelly. I own nothing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

V-Day Surprises

It was a sunny day in Retroville and a certain boy genius was in his lab thinking about something other than science.

"I don't know what to do boy" Goddard looked at him quizzically.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and I realized recently that I have feelings for Libby, but I don't know what to get her for V-Day" Goddard walked over with a sympathetic look. Jimmy gave him a small smile.

"Any ideas Goddard?" Goddard's screen popped up.

"Flowers?"

"No, too old school"

"Candy?"

"Too traditional. It has to be special"

"A card?"

"No, too overdone. Let's see…she likes music. How can I…that's it!" Jimmy cried as he got to work.

Meanwhile in another part of town Libby was having the same problem.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow. There has to be a way to tell Jimmy how I feel about him" After a few moments she had a thought.

"I think I have an idea" She looked through her music collection until she found what she was looking for.

'Perfect' she thought 'Now I need to figure out to get Jimmy alone' Her prayers were answered when Goddard appeared at her window.

"Goddard?" Goddard's screen popped open to reveal Jimmy.

"This is a virtual invite to my lab tomorrow to celebrate Valentine's day. If you wish to attend press yes otherwise press no" Jimmy was then replaced by the words yes/no.

"Of course the answer is yes. Tell Jimmy I'll see him tomorrow" Goddard nodded and left. 'I'll give him a Valentine's Day he'll never forget' Libby thought with a sly grin as she continued to plan for the big day.

The next day at Lindbergh Elementary school Ms. Fowl was talking about the history of V-day.

"And that class is why we celebrate Valentine's Day. BWAAK" Libby glanced over at Jimmy for a moment.

'I can't wait for school to end so I can have some alone time with my big-headed Valentine' The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful with the exception of Jimmy and Libby stealing glances at one another. This did not go unnoticed by a pair of emerald eyes.

'What is up with those two? If I didn't know any better I'd swear they…nah! But I'm keeping an eye on them just in case' After lunch the students were allowed to pass out their valentines.

"Here you go Jimmy" Cindy said as she gave Jimmy a homemade valentine.

"Thanks Cindy" Jimmy said nonchalantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's my valentine?" Jimmy's eyes opened wide in realization. He's been so busy with Libby's valentine he completely forgot to get Cindy a valentine.

"Oops"

"Oops? OOPS?! That's all you have to say?"

"I'm sorry; I've just been busy lately. I'll have one for you later"

"You'd better Neutron" Cindy said as she walked away. Jimmy just shook his head.

"Hey, Jimmy" said Libby flirtatiously.

"Oh, hey Libby" Jimmy said nervously.

"I'm looking forward to after school" she said with a wink.

"Yeah, me too"

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Nothing" Libby lied.

"I know flirting when I see it"

"We were just talking" Jimmy said trying to look innocent.

"I'm keeping my eye on you two" Cindy said dangerously before returning to her desk.

"Close call" Jimmy said relieved.

"Tell me about it. I'll talk to you later" Libby looked behind her and saw Cindy talking to Britney and, taking advantage, kissed Jimmy on the cheek. Jimmy just sat there blushing and holding the spot Libby kissed.

'I can't wait for this afternoon' he thought excitedly.

After school the gang was getting ready to go home. Cindy was at her locker getting the books she needed.

'Something's going on with Libby and Jimmy and I'm going to find out what it is' But just has she closed her locker Britney walked up to her.

"Hey Cindy"

"Hey Brit"

"Cindy, would you come over and help me pick an out an outfit for tonight?"

"You got a date?"

"With nick" she sighed dreamily. "But I don't know what to wear. Can you help me?" she gave Cindy a look she couldn't refuse"

"Ok" Libby watched the whole thing from Jimmy's locker where she and Jimmy were going over their plans for that afternoon.

"Thanks Brit" she mouthed to her. Britney gave her a thumbs up.

"Why don't you come to the lab at about 4?" Jimmy said gaining her attention.

"Sounds good I'll see you then" she turned to leave, but then turned back to Jimmy. "One more thing"

"What's that?" Libby didn't respond. Instead she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Just a little something to tide you over till later" she said with a wink as she walked away hips swaying.

Wow" Jimmy said as drool leaked out the corner of his mouth.

"Hey Jimmy!" said his good buddy Sheen.

"Huh?" Jimmy shook his head. "Oh, hey Sheen, what's up?"

"I was gonna go home and watch the Ultralord Valentine's Day special 'Ultralord Meets Ultralady'. Wanna come over and watch it with me? I'd ask Carl, but he's in Sweden on that foreign exchange student program"

"Yeah it's nice that he gets to spend Valentines Day with his girlfriend Elkie. Besides, I have plans already"

"Oh, are you going to tell Cindy you like her" he said suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"What?! I mean yeah, that's what I'm doing"

"Cool! Well good luck with that"

"Thanks Sheen" Jimmy didn't like lying to him, but he didn't want to hurt him either. He knew he'd have to tell him eventually, but for now he'd keep it secret. Especially from Cindy.

Later at 4 pm Libby was walking to Jimmy's clubhouse in his backyard carrying her CD case. Of course she never left home without it, but this time she had a plan to tell Jimmy how she felt about him through her greatest love, music. She wore a red sweater and an ankle-length white skirt.

"Hey Jimmy, you here?" As if answering her question the mat beneath her opened up and she fell into the lab landing on a mattress Jimmy had laid there after he nearly broke his coccyx a few times. Jimmy came over and helped her up. For a moment they just stood their holding hands before Libby spoke.

"I like what you've done with the place" The lab had been decorated with red, pink, and white streamers and some heart-shaped balloons. There was also a table with a red tablecloth and a bottle of Purple Flurp in a bucket of ice and some chocolates and other assorted food on top. What Libby noticed was that Jimmy had his hair combed back and was wearing the same tux he wore to Jet's wedding. "Lookin' good"

"Thanks you too"

"Now close your eyes and you'll get a big surprise" Jimmy did as told and soon opened them to the shock of his young life. Libby had taken off her sweater and skirt to reveal a pink tank-top with a glittery red heart with an arrow through it that showed off her curves perfectly and a white mini-skirt that went halfway down her hips. Jimmy's jaw hit the floor and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as drool started to fall onto his chin.

"You like what you see?" she said flirtatiously. Jimmy could only nod. After a few moments Jimmy's brain finally kicked into gear.

"Wow! Just wow" Libby giggled.

"I'm glad you approve"

"I got a gift for you" Jimmy went to retrieve the card he made and came back a moment later and gave it to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day" The cover of the card had a red background and had a picture of Cupid with Jimmy's head on the body. Libby laughed at that and opened it up to reveal a short poem.

_Once again it's Valentines Day_

_And it's a time when we should say_

_To those we care the most about_

_A secret that needs to be let out_

_When it comes to poems I can be quite stupid_

_But if you'll be my girl, I'll be your Cupid_

Libby had tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful" she turned to Jimmy and saw him down on one knee holding a small box with red wrapping.

"Will you be my valentine?" Libby just stood there in shock for a moment before she practically shouted her answer.

"YES! Of course I will" Jimmy stood up and handed her the box which she tore into eagerly. "An MP3 player? I already have one you dummy"

"Yes, but I modified it so it can play holographic music videos so realistic you think your on stage with the band"

"Thank you" she said barely above a whisper.

"Anytime" Jimmy said softly as they looked in each others eyes as their faces inched closer before their lips met in a soul-searing kiss. Jimmy's hands moved to Libby's waist and her hands around his neck. After several seconds they broke apart.

"Wow" they both said.

"Oh, I have something for you, too"

"You've already given me more then enough"

"Trust me you'll like it" Libby said as she pulled out a karaoke CD and placed it in her portable boombox. She started the music and walked up to Jimmy and started to sing and dance to "Dilemma" by Nelly and Kelly.

_Libby: I love you and I need you_

_Jimmy, I love you, I do_

_Need you_

_No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my Boo_

_Boy, you know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm my Boo_

_You know I'm crazy over you_

Coincidently Jimmy happened to like this song and knew the words as well. He started dancing with Libby and singing himself.

_Jimmy: Uh-uh-uh-uh_

_I met this chick and she moved right down the block from me_

_And she got the hots for me, the finest thing I need to see_

_But oh, no, no, she's also liked by my best friend Sheen, but that's ok_

'_Cause I wait for my cue and listen, play my position_

_Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything Miami hittin'_

_And in no time better make this friend mine and that's for sure_

'_Cause I-I never been the type to break up a happy home_

_But there's something 'bout baby girl, I just can't leave her 'lone_

_So tell me, Libs, what's it gonna be_

_She said,_

_Libby: you don't what you mean to me_

_Jimmy: Come on_

_Libby: No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my Boo_

_Boy, you know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my Boo_

_You know I'm so crazy over you_

_Jimmy: Uh-uh-uh-uh_

_I see a lot in your look and never say a word_

_I know how people start actin' trippin', and hate up all the girls_

_And there's no way Jimmy go for it_

_Ain't messin' with no dame, as you could see_

_But I-I like your steeze, your style, your whole demeanor_

_The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in his two-seater_

_Now that's gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya, don't you forget it_

_But it ain't for you to back up and leave him_

_But you and me we got ties for different reasons_

_I respect that and before I turned to leave_

_She said_

_Libby: You don't know what you mean to me_

_Jimmy: Come on_

_Libby: No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my Boo_

_Boy, you know I'm crazy over you._

_No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my Boo_

_You know I'm so crazy over you_

_Jimmy: Sing it for me, Libby_

_Libby: I love you and I need you_

_Jimmy I love you, I do_

_And it's more then you'll ever know_

_Boy, it's for sure_

_You can always count on my love_

_Forever more, yeah, yeah_

_Jimmy: East coast, I know you're shakin' right_

_Down south, I know you're bouncin' right_

_West Coast, I know you're walkin' right_

_Libby: 'Cause you don't know what you mean to me_

_Jimmy: Midwest, I see you swingin' right_

_Libby: No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my Boo_

_Boy, I'm so crazy over you_

_No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my Boo_

_You know I'm so crazy over you_

_Jimmy: East coast, I know you're shakin' right_

_Down south, I know you're bouncin' right_

_West coast, I know you walkin' right_

_Libby: You don't know what you mean to me_

_Jimmy: Midwest I see you swinging right (Repeat verse)_

_Libby: No matter what I do _

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my Boo_

_Boy, you know I'm so crazy over you_

_No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my Boo_

_You know I'm so crazy over you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Jimmy: Eat coast, I know you're shakin' right_

_Down south, I know you're bouncin' right_

_West coast, I know you're walkin' right_

_Libby: You don't know what you mean to me_

_Jimmy: Midwest I see you swingin' right (Repeat verse)_

As the song ended they continued dancing lost in the other's embrace.

"I love you, Jimmy" Libby said after they stopped dancing.

"I love you, too, Libby" They were about to kiss again when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Jimmy, you in there?"

"Oh, no! It's Cindy! Hide!"

"Where?"

"Uh…here" Jimmy said as he shoved her into a closet. After that he pressed the button letting Cindy into the lab.

"So Jimmy, where's my valen…tine?" Cindy said as she took in her surroundings. "Wow, you didn't have to do all this"

"Yes…well, you know" Jimmy said trying to hide his nervousness. Cindy then looked at him and noticed his attire.

"You look very nice, Hunkmuffin, I mean Jimmy!" Jimmy just raised an eye brow and ignored the slip-up.

"About your valentine…" Jimmy started.

"Don't worry about it. This is much better then some store brought piece of paper"

"True, but you see the truth is…I sort of…like…"

"Are you trying to tell me you like me, Jimmy?" she said as she walked over to him with a suggestive look on her face.

"Uh, not exactly" Jimmy tried to think of a way to break the news to Cindy while trying not to get broken himself. "I'm sort of involved with someone"

"Really, who?" Cindy said eyes narrowing slightly.

"Me" said a familiar voice before Jimmy could answer.

"Libby?! How could you?" Cindy said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry; Cin, but I love him. I never wanted to hurt you, but I can't hide my feelings either" Cindy just stood there in shocked silence for a few moment's before speaking.

"You HUSSY!" Cindy yelled as she started to charge only to be caught by Jimmy.

"Cindy, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Nerdtron"

"Hey! No one talks about my man like that!"

"Your man?!" Cindy yelled doubling her efforts to escape Jimmy's grip.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Jimmy yelled shocking the two girls. "You two are best friends and I will not be the wedge that divides you! Libby, I love you, and I want to go out with you, but not if it means you two won't be friends anymore. I'm sorry" Jimmy said has he let Cindy go and started walking away. Cindy felt horrible. First she flirted with her bff's bf, than she snapped and tried to attack her, and finally she may have ended her and Jimmy's relationship before it really started.

"Jimmy, wait' she called out. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just snapped. I don't want you guys to break up on my account. Much less have you hate me"

"I don't hate you" Libby said.

"Me neither"

"Still bff's?" Cindy asked hopefully. Libby smiled.

"Still bff's" she said pulling Cindy into a hug. Jimmy smiled at the pair.

"Would you like to stay and party?"

"I don't think so. I've caused enough trouble already"

"It's ok. Come on and join us" Libby said.

"You sure it's ok?"

"Is Jupiter a gas giant?"

"You're such a nerd" Libby said playfully. "But you're my nerd" she said pulling him into an embrace. "Besides, Cindy's uncle Steve is the gas giant" Libby joked making both girls laugh.

"I don't get it" Jimmy said making the ladies laugh even harder. "I'll never get women" Jimmy said shaking his head with a smile. After the women stopped laughing they joined Jimmy at the refreshments table. A few minutes later they were situated on the couch watching TV with Jimmy in the middle and Cindy sitting on his left and Libby sitting on his right holding his hand. They watched a few Valentine's Day specials when something dawned on Cindy.

"What will Sheen do when he finds out?"

What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Something else it? Please tell me in a review. I value everyone's opinion even if it contradicts mine. Also, I have an idea for a multi-chaptered sequel to this featuring some characters from the JN movie "Win, Lose, and Kaboom" which is owned by Nickelodeon and DNA Productions. I will post a second part to this with an alternate ending and more info about the sequel. I will only write it if you want me to. Well ok, I'll probably write it anyway, but I'd rather have your approval first. Anyway, R and R please.


	2. Alternate Ending

Hey everybody. Mr. Average here with the alternate ending to "Jimmy's Valentine" But first I'd like to thank acosta perez hose ramiro, mrmuscle, and Pikachu407 for their kind reviews. The disclaimer's in the main story. This is actually the original ending I came up with, but didn't use it cause it's pretty weird. As for them as adults picture them like they looked in "The Tomorrow Boys" except without the cheesy silver jumpsuits. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Jimmy's Valentine Alternate Ending

"I'm sort of involved with someone"

"Really, who?" Cindy said her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Me" said a familiar voice before Jimmy could answer.

"Libby?! How could you?" Cindy said on the verge of tears.

"Like this" Libby said waling up to Jimmy and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Suddenly the couple was fading away into the distance as various thoughts echoed through her head.

"You had your chance" said a voice that sounded like Libby's.

"You never had a chance with me" said Jimmy cruelly. Cindy couldn't take it anymore.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

OOOOOOOO!!!" Cindy cried waking up in a cold sweat.

"You ok?" asked Jimmy in concern. Cindy looked at her husband.

"I'll be ok. I just had a nightmare is all"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I dreamt that we were 11 years old and you were dating Libby and then you guys started rubbing it in my face…and…and…" Cindy couldn't continue has fresh tears started to fall. Jimmy pulled her into a hug.

"SHH, it'll be ok. I love you, not Libby. Besides Libby's married to Sheen remember? They have an 18-month-old daughter and a bun in the oven" The happy couple was expecting a boy in a couple of months. They stayed in their embrace a few moments before their door opened and a little girl with Brown hair and green eyes wearing pink pajamas walked in.

"Are you ok Mommy? I heard screaming" asked little three-year-old Jasmine Neutron. Cindy smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah, Mommy's ok. Sorry if I woke you"

"It's ok" she said sweetly as she climbed into bed with her parents. Jimmy looked fondly at his family for a few moments before Sheen burst into the room singing an axe.

"What's this I hear about you making out with my woman?!" he yelled in a rage, making everyone scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…"

HHHHHH!!!" Yelled 11-year-old Jimmy as he woke up in his lab where he had fallen asleep working on a new invention.

"That's the last time I eat dad's limburger loaf.

The End

Told you it was weird. Hope you enjoyed the alternate ending. And before you go enjoy a little preview of the upcoming sequel, "Return of the Jimi" unless anyone has a better title for it. Without further delay here's the preview.

Jimmy and Libby were hanging at the candy bar sharing an ice cream sundae when a big rock fell out of the sky and landed in the parking lot.

"Déjà vu" Jimmy said to no one in particular. They ran out side and saw an intergalactic E-mail on the side of the rock.

"Must be April" Jimmy said as he pushed the play button.

"Jimmy Neutron" said April has her worried face filled up the screen. "We're under attack by the Yolkians and are in need of your help. Please come immediately"

Meanwhile in another galaxy far away King Goobot was cackling evilly.

"Soon we will conquer the Gorlocks and then, the UNIVERSE!"

"Yes, everything's going according to plan" said a mysterious person floating in the shadows.

I hope that was sufficient. I think it explains some of the plot without revealing too much. I'll post the sequel when I get a chance to write it. Until then, R and R please.


End file.
